Alone No Longer
by Siconia
Summary: My Courier: Kaima x Willow.
1. Chapter 1

Alone No Longer

**I don****'t own Fallout New Vegas, any of its characters or Willow.**

Gravel crunched beneath my feat as I walked down the long since abandoned road out of Primm, I was glad to be leaving the wretched place.

Being back on the road gave me a kind of safe feeling though I knew I was far from safe.

The Mojave Wasteland is a dangerous place almost everything is out to either kill you or rob you, that's why most people carry guns or whatever they can use as a weapon.

I am no exception since the day Doc Mitchell fixed me up and sent me on my way I have kept an old hunting rifle complete with a scope, I have grown to calling her Constance, she has saved my ass a few times.

Something in the distance caught my eye, I squinted to get a better look brushing my black hair out of my left eye, I could make out four figures walking my way.

I pulled my binoculars from my bag and looked down the road the the group.

"Fuck, Powder Gangers" I swore under my breath while ducking behind a rock.

I pulled the gun from the sling on my back and placed the barrel on the rock in front of me, I lined up the man in front with the scoped, stilled my breath and fired.

**Hey all, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first story, please leave any comments/advice you like just don't be to harsh, thanks guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alone No Longer: Chapter 2

**I do not own Fallout New Vegas, any of it****'s characters or Willow.**

The muzzle flashed and the shot rang out.

I looked down the scope for confirmation, the first body laid headless on the asphalt.

"Bulls-eye motherfucker" I smirked.

Then the real fight began, luckily for me the last three didn't know where they were shot from so I took this opportunity to put another one on the ground.

The rifle fired again tearing its way through one of the gangers' neck.

"Oooh, that's gotta sting" I said in a mocking tone.

No doubt the last two knew where I was as one of them pointed towards me while his friend fired a barrage of bullets at me one skimming past me.

"It's a good thing you guys are all shit shots otherwise I might be worried right now!" I shouted at them.

"Come out and fight like a man you coward!" One of them shouted in reply.

"Isn't fighting like a man also fighting like a dumb ass!" I replied, it was fun pissing them off.

" Enough talk get out here so I can shoot you in between the eyes!" The other yelled to me.

"Your funeral buddy" I hollered halting the conversation.

With that I sprang from behind the rock digging my boots into the ground, pulling my handgun from its holster I lined up the shot on the first guy and pulled the trigger. It caught him fair in the eye.

Suddenly I felt a stinging pain in my shoulder then again in my thigh and once more in my arm forcing me to drop my gun.

The side of my body crashed into the ground in immense pain from the bullet wounds and the stones I had landed on, I couldn't speak, not a single word.

Soon the last man was standing above me, not with a gun but a rusted over knife, it seemed he planned to kill me slowly, I wanted to fight back but all I could do was lay there defenseless.

"You fought well mate, but now I get to put you down in the most painful way I can muster" he said almost maniacally followed by a laugh equally so.

'_So this is it huh?'_ I thought to myself.

Just as I was giving up all hope something slammed into the back of the mans skull spraying blood from the sides of his head, he fell onto the ground near me. Dead.

Someone approached, a girl, she dropped to her knees asking me if I was okay, she checked my pulse and looked at me.

"It's alright I gonna take good care of you" she said in a soothing voice, with that I blacked out.

**Well there it is, the second chapter done and dusted I apologize for taking so long I have been quite distracted lately and haven't had time to write, I am so glad to see that so many people viewed the first chapter.**

**Anyways I best not ramble I hope you enjoyed leave any comments you wish. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alone No Longer**

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own Fallout New Vegas, any of its characters or willow**

My vision was blurred, my breathing was slowed and I was too weak to move so I decided not to do so.

Where ever I was it was quite dark and as my eyesight adjusted I discovered I was in a tent with the only light coming from a small lantern on the table in the corner, by the looks of the place it was set up for living there for quite a while.

A few moments later I heard the sheet metal being moved away from the door and the figure of a girl stepped in, she dropped her bag down and looked over to me.

"Oh, your awake, finally, I was beginning to think you'd never wake up"

She said in a quiet, cheerful tone.

I sat up slowly as she knelt down next to me.

"uurgh, where am I?"

I asked still dazed.

"well from the looks of it your in a tent with a complete stranger"

The girl said jokingly.

"hmm, should I be worried?"

I teased back.

" nope, I'm the good kind of stranger"

She said smiling.

"anyway we wont be moving anywhere for a while"

She continued.

"huh, why's that"

I asked.

"well mainly because it's dark out and along with this dust storm that's going through"

She explained.

"ah. Yeah that would do it"

I commented

There was a moment of silence between us, we just looked at each other as if trying to figure out what the other was going to say but all I could do was stare awe stricken at this girl who knelt beside me, her eyes where a light, cloudy blue that matched so very perfectly with her golden blonde hair that flowed ever so gently down the sides of her face to lay resting on her shoulders.

She was quite a thin girl especially around the waist but I could tell she was averagely muscular and compared to alot of other women, well endowed but I didn't think about that much because never had I seen a girl so beautiful that my lungs closed up, my blood ran hot and I just could not talk.

"anyways, my names Willow. You?"

She said breaking the silence.

"huh, oh, uh, Kaima, my name's Kaima or you can call me Kai if you want"

I stuttered out

'_well you handled that well, dumbass.'_

I told myself

I couldn't help but smile at her name so fitting for her, she is gentle and extremely beautiful like a willow tree.

She laughed a little and said.

"well Kai I don't know about you but I am really tired and need some sleep and your on the only bed roll"

God her laugh, it was just mesmerizing, so gentle and sweet, Willow kept making me fall deeper and deeper in love with her.

"uh, actually I have a spare one in my pack if you want that one"

I suggested.

"oh, you do?"

She said walking over to my pack and unbuckled the straps around the bedroll and slid it out.

"thanks Kai"

She smiled as she rolled the bed roll out onto the ground next to mine.

She stood back up walked over to the door and pulled a large metal bar down across it sealing us in then she walked to the table and blew the lantern out engulfing us in complete darkness.

I heard her walk back over to the bed roll and lie down facing away from me, I was tempted to stroke her hair but I had to stop myself.

'_maybe someday Kai, just be patient_

I told myself.

"hey, Willow, thanks for y'know saving my ass today, I don't think I would have made it if not for you"

I whispered.

" Don't mention it, the bed roll is thanks enough"

She replied.

We went silent and I think we agreed to get some rest because I drifted off shortly after.


End file.
